bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jushiro971
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ichigo's Relationships page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 19:41, December 27, 2011 edits Edits such as this are absolutely unacceptable. You have done this more than once, so don't think that I am unable to see what you are doing. You are adding letters and then removing them. You are violating our policies, and if you continue you will be blocked. The quality of you edits matter more, not the quantity. Talk Page In accordance with the Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy, please do not remove content from your talk page-- Re:Why We use Image: not File: here-- :Not according to the diff. You changed the File prefix.-- Re:Cards I have no idea, you would have to ask him. Though he tends to be lazy and not do anything.-- Hey S'up, peep? It's good huh?! I love their songs! Listen to a few more of their songs. Poke around youtube a bit~ RE: Vandenreich No, not that I've ever seen and I'm sure if he had people would have jumped all over it and we'd have heard about it. Can't imagine Kubo giving away a detail like that before it appears in the manga 21:15, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Well I don't buy his story at all. I keep an eye on what Kubo posts there (as do a lot of people) and have never seen anything like that little nugget of info come up. 21:55, August 26, 2012 (UTC) No bother, any time 22:20, August 26, 2012 (UTC) It does make sense. "All of Soul Society" makes more sense then "All of THE Soul Society", because there is only 1 Soul Society. It would be different if there was more than one. Imagine: "All of Hueco Mundo" being "All of THE Hueco Mundo." EpaX (talk) 00:19, August 29, 2012 (UTC)EpaX "No it doesn't." Elaborate, instead of giving me flat out answers. EpaX (talk) 00:24, August 29, 2012 (UTC)EpaX hey i was just leaving a comment about an article to do with byakuya k. it says his former occupations and squad but it doesnt say that he is the former captain or former head of his clan so wouldnt that kind of mean its undecided if hes dead Recent Edits (as of Oct. 22nd 2012) & Trying Projects Hi there, I am Mr. N (one of the Policy & Standards Committee members). I noticed that you have recently been doing a lot of linking in a number of the Fight articles. This isn't to "discourage" you in any manner, but perhaps I could encourage you to participate in one of the projects on the site? Contributing to one of the projects would be very much appreciated and possibly make a greater impact than linking alone. You can always ask the heads of projects for assistance should you decide to try your hand at one of the projects. Thank you in advance! ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 04:17, October 23, 2012 (UTC) WhiteMoon (talk) 08:31, October 26, 2012 (UTC)Hi Jushiro. I'm sorry I just replied now. I didn't know how to leave a message before. Anyways, Belated Happy Birthday! Extremely sorry.. :( ellowzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Hi Jushiro. I'm new to this wiki and i edited the orihime page's spiritual power section. I already set up a discussion about it on the talk; Orihime Inoue page so if you could go to it that would be great! Thanks! apparently im not qualified to be in chat yet, so could you answer a question for me? i just started bleach and finished the episodes 1-20. what counts as being dead? are soul reapers dead? what if you chain is connected? broken? just message me back if you can. thx. havent made any edits, so i guess my user page doesnt exist... i guess. im naive as you can probably tell. =3 --'Ninja' talk 03:03, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Gotei 13 I admit, I don't have a lot of experience here, but I don't understand why you reverted my changes to the Gotei 13 article. The table was there a year or so ago until it was suddenly and inexplicably removed. The summary table is incredibly helpful because it lists the divisions, their captains and lieutenants and their purpose. The table has FAR more relevance to the article than a list of customized Gotei 13 uniforms. I have searched for some reason as to why this was removed in the first place, but have found none. I'd greatly appreciate it if you could explain to me why this is being removed. -- Brian McClure (talk) 21:28, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, if you recall a few days ago you reverted my update on Byakuya's uniform customization in Gotei 13 page, and that's ok. I just wanted to ask why you didn't leave the part about the fingerless tekkou since few lines below it says that Rukia wears "fingerless white tekkou, similar to Byakuya's". It's a bit illogical to write that in Rukia's section and compare it with Byakuya and that not add the same thing in his section, right? Night486 (talk) 22:38, May 27, 2013 (UTC)Night486 Mirokumaru Could you please explain to me why you undid the changes I made to Senna's zanpakutō Mirokumaru? Especially since the details I put down were true from what I've seen, with the video next to it showing Senna activating her Shikai. I put a greater amount of detail into the description of Mirokumaru when it's released. I put more detail onto the powers of Mirokumaru, you can't say that those yellow flashes in the tornado do not look like lightning. Plus it shows her creating tornadoes and the like before she even releases it. So please tell me what your problem with my edits to Mirokumaru are. --YoukoTaichou (talk) 18:32, December 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Byakuya vs Äs Nödt I'll look into when i get to that article.-- hey ={D> why did you revert my edit.--MalwareGuru (talk) 19:00, January 19, 2013 (UTC) wait what do you mean by, Because it messed up the wrong.--MalwareGuru (talk) 19:05, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey do i have enough edits to join the chat.--MalwareGuru (talk) 19:09, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Then how many more edits do i need.--MalwareGuru (talk) 19:18, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi...Why am I banned from the chat...I have more then 10 edits and I just want to talk... Capital letters Hi Jushiro. I noticed that you have been changing lieutenant to Lieutenant and captain to Captain in some of your edits recently. The wiki uses a capital letter when the rank is accompanied by the person's name (ie Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki - and with no commas between), but not when it is used on its own (ie captain of the 10th Division). 11:29, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Category Duplicates I think we have found out why sometimes when Users edit, duplicate categories show up like your edit here, I know it's not your fault but it's something to do with your Preferences under the Editing tab if you make sure "Disable Category module (only applies if visual mode editing is disabled)" is ticked?? Can you try this or pop into Chat if having trouble?? Thanks J!! Revert Sorry about my edit you reverted. I never made that edit to that though. I was editing the page at the same time you were, you beat me to it, and it apparently glitched. Your edit got what mine did though. XP TechGenusMaster (talk) 00:53, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Capitalisation Jushiro, according to our manual of style we do not capitalise words like reiatsu or reishi. They are not proper nouns like Shinigami or Resurrección. It'd be appreciated if you didn't re-capitalise these words after other users have corrected the original mistake. 07:15, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Featured User Hey, just to let you know, we've started up a thing called Bleach Wiki:Featured User, where the Featured user is selected from a sign up sheet and on quality of edits. I put your name on there. After doing a tally, you have won. Sal is making the template for it, and I want to start a blog interviewing the featured users, so if I could have a moment of your time that would be awesome! The questions are: #How did you find the Bleach Wiki? #What do you like most about the wiki? #What made you start editing on here? #How do you go about editting? #If there is anything you can change or add to this wiki, what would it be? #What words of advice would you give to users wanting to edit on this wiki? Thank you for your time and congratulations on this achievement Chapters Browsing around the internet and chanced upon it. http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=476497&page=63 --Ezgoingboi27 (talk) 22:08, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Vandenreich Please stop your edits of the "Vandenreich's purposes" "The Empire of the Last Quincy" isn't a purpose, but a title, and an unofficial one at that. Their purpose was, "is" and has been stated to be the "Destruction of Soul Society" which is a purpose because it involves an action. An Empire isn't a purpose. Skitzo1 (talk) 19:55, June 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Vandenreich Well, they technically are the Empire for the Last of The Quincy, but it seems more of a status than a purpose. PS the link to your talk page from your sig leads to the doom wiki. RE: Talk Page "This is your second warning. It is against policy to remove non-harassing messages from a talk page. --User:Jushiro971 (talk) 16:51, June 11, 2013 (UTC)" Only seen one warning, smokey joe, the first Hell Butterfly redirected me to a page error 504 or something, and it was blank. You really got it in for me huh? hahahaha. P.S a threat (warning) is a sign of harassment, by that logic I can delete your post? Skitzo1 (talk) 20:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: "You were told yesterday that it was against policy and it's not harassment.--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 19:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) " Was I? I don't recall.. Oh well. Who cares. Oh and a "warning" indicates an impending unpleasant situation, or there is imminent danger. Harassing is intimidating. Judging by the way you phrased your "warning" of how it is against a policy is a principle. Going against a principle doesn't bode well, its more or less political law. So it would indicate something bad may happen in place of a third warning. Its harassing, even more so because it is apparently "repeated". So it is ok I delete it then? By the by. It is ok to admit you utterly dislike me. Its ok, tis the internet after all, say what you will. Also seems like you have been watching my profile a "little too carefully" haha Skitzo1 (talk) 19:58, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't know an admin. P.S you are very blunt. Skitzo1 (talk) 20:12, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Sui Feng vs Mabashi Hey there, Jushiro, this is DarkErigor. I was just wondering why you reversed my edit on Sui Feng vs Mabashi. I know I did not complete editing the entire page, but I was going to work on that more today, when I had more time. If you could get back to me on this, I would be extremely grateful. Thank you for your time. 19:45,6/22/2013 19:45, June 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yhwach Fanart added by scan groups does not count towards the actual page numbers of the chapter. I just looked up the chapter in question on Mangapanda to double check and it has one page of fanart and then what appears to be the cover of WSJ, neither of which would be counted as part of the chapter. The actual page is thus 15 in this case. Page 17 is part of a two page spread showing the arrival of Yamamoto. 21:10, July 4, 2013 (UTC) References Thanks for fixing up the little details on the pages. But there's a couple of minor things I wanted to bring to your attention. Firstly, scroll boxes for references are not necessary for pages that have 20 references or less. Secondly, you do not need to change the named ref tags from "e201" to "ep201". One is not better than the other and it is really unnecessary to change them. Regards, 20:55, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Publisher's Summaries The reason I had done this is because the Publsher's summaries on the back of the books usually only use first names, and I added those to make the links correct, but keep the wording as they appear on the books. Publisher's Summaries Hey, thanks for adding all of these publisher's summaries to the volumes. I had planned to go and get the volumes to add them myself, but you beat me to it. But that's a good thing, since it's still getting added - and earlier - so yeah, thank you.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:53, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Featured User Box Alright, so now that Kami actually made one, you are free to use this on your profile should you so choose: Feedback Your reasoning behind undoing my edit to Rukia's page? Stefan (Shikai - "Rust & Shatter") (talk) 20:28, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Major pagina de error!/Major Page Error! I really don't have the time to put all those dates in! Could you possibly help? http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Episodes#Gotei_13_Invading_Army_arc_.28Episodes_317-342.29 --KariKari32 (talk) 05:17, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Super Secret Brave Stealthy Economical Intercontinental Fashionable Experimental Marketable Getsuga Tenshōable BIRTHDAY MESSAGE Thanks! I will be sure to enjoy the day. You enjoy your day as well!-- 13:17, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help Jush.Naruto 45 (talk) 05:48, August 2, 2015 (UTC) References Well whatever the issue was it seems to be ok as of now.--